Acceptance
by MetaLucario
Summary: Haruhi loved Hikaru, they'd both have to deal on their own. (Warning... yoai, lemony)


A/N: This… is so not my normal comfort zone or style… um… enjoy and

(disclaimer) I don't even own the shit in Ouran's toilets.

"Hikarau… I... " The petite brunette rocked up onto her tiptoes as the tawny haired male leaned forward and tangled his lithe fingers in her cropped locks. The brick of the buildings around looked desolate and gray in the eyes of the blonde that looked away from the happy pair, kissing smooth and passionate- oblivious to his own despairing thoughts as his entire life for the past two years just vanished. _Haruhi… I…. _He was too disappointed to even pull her away and father over her obsessively.. _I love you. Maybe even more than he does. _Even as oblivious as Tamaki can be, he'd noticed. Hell, everyone in the club had some attraction to the only female member, except Mori and Hani who were too preoccupied with each other to care. Tamaki gently closed his violet eyes and faked a bright smile to disguise his tears. What kind of friend would he be if he ruined Haruhi's wedding?

So he sat in with the other guests until he could take it no longer, and turned to leave, not the least surprised when Kyoya nodded to him and left as well. They were both hit hard by the unintentional rejection they had faced when their beloved brunette chose the angstier of the two twins. It was only later when the two of them arrived at a bar in the outskirts of town, shitfaced drunk and in a single hotel room with only one bed. So they fell asleep back to back, laying sideways and crying silently.

Tamaki dreamt of a different wedding. It was him standing beside Haruhi and putting the ring on her finger instead of Hikaru. He swept her into his arm and planted his lips against hers gently, softly, lovingly. He woke crying, and noticed he could feel his lips pressed against something soft… and warm… that felt like lips. He cranked his eyes open to find a still drunk Kyoya in the bed beside him, still seemingly sober- a lit bit raunchy compared to his normal stoic nature, but still sensible. So he was surprised when he looked and saw himself kissing Kyoya, who was returning the act passionately. He felt Kyoya's fingers pulling his hair, and decided to fuck everything and go with the arousal he felt coiled inside of himself. It seemed the raven haired man mirrored his same thought, because before he knew what happened, Tamaki felt himself pinned to the bed with both of their groins lined up and rubbing together. He arched up to increase the pleasure, hearing Kyoya moan in delight. Kyoya's tongue found its way into his mouth, and Tamaki felt himself beginning to drool, as the other male began stipping them both. Kyoya pulled away, and they both paused to regain their shaky breath. Violet and obsidian locked onto one another in a lust glazed stare, and Kyoya leaned forward to swirl his slippery tongue along the crease of the blonde's jaw, slowly moving lower, nipping his collar bone. Eventually, Kyoya's wandering lips found Tamaki's perked nipples, rosy pink and a perfect contrast to his pale skin. Kyoya sucked on them. Then bit when Tamaki's panting grew more erratic, leaving crimson loves bites along the other mans chest. When The ebony-headed male reached the blonde's errotically hard dick, kissed the tip lightly, a teasing caress of his lips. Tamaki moaned, and thrusted his hips up, and Kyoya licked his way up to the base, biting here and there and teasing the other male in the process. Tamaki looked as though he'd combust soon, so instead of finishing his blonde friends pleasure, he crawled forward and placed his own cock against the other man's lips, forcing himself in deeply and relishing in the wet pressure of Tamaki sucking him. He thrusted into the other man's mouth, down to his throat to ignite the gag reflex of the other, and felt himself spew out, then removed himself from the other, letting his cum spray the blond's face before scooting back down to mesh their nude erections together, pumping them together with his hand, the warm flesh beating together drove him over the edge, the warmth in his gut tangled and coiled further, and Kyoya felt himself and Tamaki climax together, kissing passionately as they did, bodies locked in an intimate embrace and coated in a thick layer of sweat. They collapsed, still nude with Kyoya on top, and fell deeply into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
